


Run To You

by page_seventeen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Deokyeom, Dino - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Forgive Me, Hansol - Freeform, Hope you like this, I don't know what tags to add, Jeonghan, Joshua - Freeform, Jun - Freeform, Lee Chan - Freeform, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, My First Work, PE Teacher Seungcheol, Seventeen - Freeform, The8 - Freeform, University Students, Wonwoo - Freeform, dk - Freeform, hoshi - Freeform, jihoon - Freeform, meanie, minghao - Freeform, mingyu - Freeform, seokmin, seungkwan - Freeform, smut?, soonyoung - Freeform, this is spontaneous, vernon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_seventeen/pseuds/page_seventeen
Summary: College AU wherein Mingyu and Wonwoo had not so lucky encounters with each other and always ending up in the same space.I am not gonna tell you the rest :P





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that it's my very first work ever and I hope you all bear with me  
I love this fandom. I love meanie and all the ships <3  
This story is mostly based on what i experience as a college student in my uni except the romance :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry mister if I made your day worse, but you are also worsening mine.“

It was his last semester in college and Wonwoo is rushing towards his next class because the 10-min grace period is almost over.

  
“Shit! Why did I even make this schedule? I can’t believe I put this class next to my lab class knowing they’re god knows how far away from each other. If only I got my dream schedule, then I wouldn’t be suffering like this.“

  
He reached the building of his next class when a big tall guy who also happened to be running crashed onto him, bringing them both and his things to the ground.

  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you. I’m sorry. Are you hurt? “  
“Ugghhh so annoying, “he whispered but it was loud enough for the other to hear.

  
He quickly stood up, fixed himself, and run again. He has no time to deal with anyone right now. He needs to make it to class.

  
When he reached the classroom, their professor haven’t arrived. Wonwoo can’t help but sigh in relief. He made it. He sat on one of the seats at the second row.  
He doesn’t really know why his lab professor used all the time (and even extended it) when it’s only the first day of classes. It should only be all introductions, but he decided to use up the time to perform the first lab activity. What a jerk. Wonwoo is really annoyed and feeling a bit hungry because it’s already 1 p.m and he haven’t eaten yet.

  
“Hi! Can I know your name? “ he found a boy with really small eyes and puffy cheeks which also happened to be his seatmate smiling at him. He really can’t ignore him when he looks that excited.  
“Wonwoo, BS Biology major in Genetics. Batch 15. How about you? “  
“Hi I’m Soonyoung. Batch 15 as well. BS Agriculture. Nice to meet you Wonwoo, “ he answered with so much enthusiasm.

  
Another boy who seems to be younger approached them.  
“Oh this is my roommate. Chan introduce yourself to Wonwoo. “ Soonyoung ordered him.  
“Hello! My name is Chan and I am an old freshman, Batch 18. BS Biology. Nice to meet you!“

  
Ethics. It’s their class and it’s a General Education class so students from any batch and degree program are in here. Wonwoo only took this class at his senior year because he first finished his majors.

  
‘Another Biology student? I feel so old. ‘ Wonwoo thought.  
“You see, Wonwoo is also a Biology student. Maybe you can ask help from him from time to time. “ Soonyoung told Chan.  
“Really hyung?! “ Chan’s eyes are sparkling.  
Wonwoo just smiled at him.

  
Before any of them can say anything, the front door swung open and their professor went in. Chan proceeded to sit beside Soonyoung.

  
“Good afternoon. I am Mr. Kim “  
And he wrote his full name, consultation hours and room on the board.  
“I expect you all to always come to class. There really is no attendance but you know how much you’ll miss if you skipped even just a day. I’ll email you the class guide as well as the readings for next meeting. Please read it as we’ll have a quiz about it. Class is dismissed. “

  
This. This is how a first meeting goes. Not starting a lesson and consuming all the time.  
He really feels so hungry right now. He can feel his stomach grumbling. Good this it’s his last class for the day.

  
He didn’t expect it but Soonyoung and Chan invited him to eat lunch together. Apparently, they are also free after this class. He didn’t know making friends could be this easy.  
Wonwoo really doesn’t like talking to others. Even before, his semesters would come and go with nobody getting attached to him. He might look lonely and miserable, but he really likes the space he’s getting. As long as he does good academically, he’s fine with it.

  
It is actually the first time he opened himself to anyone. Maybe Soonyoung and Chan are just too adorable to resist. They bought food and drinks from the nearby store and decided to eat them on the bench under one of the trees.

  
It was a nice weather now that Wonwoo thinks about it. Maybe he just let himself got caught up with the circumstances that he didn’t really notice how good the day was.  
He is surprisingly enjoying the company he has now. He just looks at Soonyoung and Chan as they talk about things he can’t relate with.

  
Chan looked at him and asked, “Hyung, what is your major by the way? “  
“Genetics”, he answered with a big smile.

He loves his major so much.  
Wonwoo loves how you can trace the heredity of a trait and even predict them. He just love it so much. Maybe that’s why he always do well academically.

"Really?! Wow you’re amazing Wonwoo-hyung. I am taking a Genetics course this sem. We met our lab instructor yesterday and I really liked him. And today, we had our lecture class and the professor is really amazing. It made me double think about what major I’ll take.  
“What do you plan to get? “, Wonwoo asked Chan.  
“I am really interested in Zoology! They also say that it’s the most suitable pre-med course.“ Chan replied.  
“That’s also good. You still have a few years to go till you choose your major so think about it till then.“ Wonwoo told him.

  
Their lunch went on. They just talked about how hard college life is and basically get to know each other more. Wonwoo never thought that he can smile for that long.

  
Chan left first because he needs to go to his next class already. He bid them farewell and hurriedly go after exchanging numbers.  
“I miss being a freshman. “ Soonyoung said with a sigh as they watch Chan go.  
“It’s better this way though. Atleast we only have a few months left before we graduate from college.“ Wonwoo replied without breaking his stare at Chan’s figure.  
“You’re not even sure if we can graduate on time.“ Soonyoung answered with a pout.  
“We can.“ Wonwoo reassured him as he stood up and he poked the other’s cheek.  
“Let’s go?“  
“Okay.“ Soonyoung replied.

  
They parted ways because Soonyoung needs to go to another class while Wonwoo decided to spend his time in the library.

  
On the way, he saw a familiar face. He saw the man he bumped into earlier. He’s really sorry that he left him like that earlier and wanted to apologize but he think it’s not a good time because it seems like the man’s having a bad day. But he thinks that trying won’t really hurt so he approached him.

  
The man glared at him as he nears him.

  
“I’m sorry about earlier. I was just having a very bad day and--- “  
“You think you’re the only one going on through something?!“ The man cut him off.

  
Wonwoo was again annoyed at how arrogant this man is.  
“Sorry mister if I made your day worse, but you are also worsening mine.“ Wonwoo snapped.  
“Then fuck off!“ The guy said as he left.

  
“Just how bad that guy’s day is?“ Wonwoo thinks while shooting daggers with his eyes to the man’s way.  
“Ugghh I hate him!“ Wonwoo groaned as he made his way to the library.

  
Wonwoo, in his 22 years of existence, haven’t been in a fight with anyone. Not until now.


End file.
